


Confessions to heal the spirit

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Comedy, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Within the confines of a church, two unlikely souls seek answers to the nightmares they share. What better place to confess your sins, than in a church... with a vampire for a priest.





	Confessions to heal the spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I have been told the serenity and peace found within the hallowed walls of a church's sanctum is a serenity like no other. Having never really understood the concept of inner peace, I found it strikingly necessary to provide such comfort to my fledglings. After all, our lives, however grotesque to mortals are solitary and riddled with violence.

"That is no way to bring up a child, now is it?" I whisper against Weasley's lips as I rouse him from his slumber. Waking him before the others is a pleasure we both feed from in an almost frenzied manner. Bella continues to thirst for blood in such a fiendish way, it's perverse and delicious all the same. But I digress from my tale, my most spiritually enlightening tale. Now, pay attention, you may learn something from our ways.

As I was saying, "It is most important in these formative years, Weasley that Aislin learn morality." We push open the doors to the nave of the church and I turn to Weasley.

"Morality, Sire?" he asks with a smirk. He has grown quite bold in his new role and his assurance is most... invigorating.

"We all need a little spirituality, Ancilla. Now, come. It is cleansing to the soul to confess your sins, I hear."

"You wish to hear of the atrocities I have committed?" he asks following me to the small vestibules where confessionals are lined against a wall.

"These have always resembled urinals to me," I tell him opening the door. "They smell like urinals too."

I hear Weasley enter the adjacent cubicle and close the door. He kneels and I slide the little door aside revealing his almost molten gaze through the lattice window.

"Forgive me, Father for I have sinned. It has been... several years since my last confession," he says crossing himself. When he kisses his thumbnail, his eyes upturn to meet mine and the beast rumbles through his eyes for a moment before his fangs are visible through the Kneazle-like smile to his lips.

"Yes, my Son. Release those ties that bind you," I tell him with a smirk and rest my head against the small paneled wall.

"I enjoy the binding far too much, Sire... I mean, Father," he replies, the smile evident in his tone.

"As do I. Now continue," I urge him.

"I have been plagued, Father with nightmares of the worst sort," he says and intrigued, I turn to face his shadowed face through the lattice pane.

"Continue."

"It is a series of events that seem to transform into others. All haunting tales that turn my blood cold."

With a raised eyebrow, I ask. "Haunting tales? More frightening than Augustus in his grey boxer shorts?"

"I am asleep in my haven, Aislin tucked under my arm when I feel her body lengthen and her hair grow long. As I waken I find Penelope by my side and tearing into her throat, I feast from her scream as much as from the rich warm blood quickly growing cold in her body," his voice is deeper and my body reacts immediately to the change in timbre.

"She had wronged you my child, it was justice and nothing more," I replied hoarsely.

"But her body changed again in my dream," he continued. "Her features hardened and her hair grew short. Her body stretched incredibly immense that it made the casket burst and there in my arms, his eyes the darkest blue I have ever seen was my baby brother Ron. From his neck, several wounds now bled freely and I was aroused by it. Then quite suddenly we were no longer on our backs but standing in the middle of a warehouse where Severus appeared behind him and in tandem we pierced him."

"A beautiful sight you must have been my child. The Raven, the Robin and..."

"The Vampire," he moaned.

"Yes and tell me, do you still wish to pierce him?"

"No, because the dream became a nightmare when the cursed Potter arrived and my brother turned against me. In my Embrace, he denied me, Master and in one moment, he plunged his hand through my chest and took hold of my heart."

"It no longer beats," I reminded him, sensing his growing agitation.

"And there lay the nightmare, Master. He pulled a pulsing heart from my chest then threw it out of a window where we suddenly appeared to be atop a high belfry."

"Ah yes... bats in the belfry."

"Then my heart transformed into a speaking vile creature that sounded too much like my mother."

We both visibly shuddered at the image before he continued.

"One by one, my heart transformed into several forms while the Boy Who Lived attempted to stake it and just when I believed he would gain the upper hand, Micha arrived and swallowed my heart.

"That is frightening!"

"Especially since he returned to leave through a doorway where Augustus stood waiting, standing proudly naked."

"I believe this is where you would be told to pay penance... the idea of Rookwood naked in anyone's doorway however, is penance enough."


End file.
